The Dragon god
by davidarcwing
Summary: nightmare moon has returned and shes more powerful than ever. she quickly and easily has defeats twilight, celestia, luna and, the other wielders of the elements of harmony but just as all seems lost a strange alicorn and a teenage dragon appear
1. Spikevareous Dreyvarten

**Authors note**

**I'd like to point out that this is my first time writing fanfiction and I would love to hear some feedback and I'd also like to hear some ideas and questions from people who read this fanfic and if even one person wants me to I'll keep updating the story like I said this is my first time writing a fanfic so I'll have some trouble understanding the ratings but ill rate it t because I would like it to be a bit graphic at some points in the story and these graphic moments will be necessary for the plot and structure of the story.**

**The dragon god chapter 1**

Twilight sparkle is many things but something she wasn't was happy, as plain as day you could see a cloud of depression hanging over her and her friends as they returned to ponyville after the tragedy that befell them not even a matter of hours ago.

**Earlier that same day**

It had started like any other day rarity was making designs for clients, raindowdash was practicing her flying, fluttershy was caring for her many animal friends, spike was helping twilight organize the library (again!) , applejack was bucking trees and harvesting apples and, pinkie pie was being well pinkie pie, but that same day someone had decided to come pay twilight a visit.

twilight was reading a scroll diligently when a knock sounded at the door of the library "anypony home" as she heard the voice twilight's eyes widened and she ran to the door and practically ripped it off its hinges' as she slammed it open to see none other than her brother shining armor standing at the entrance of the library with a huge smile on his face.

"Shining armor it's really you!" twilight practically yelled as she rushed to hug her brother, ever since his marriage she hadn't seen him in months and she couldn't be happier to see him than right now. After freeing himself from the choke-hold his sister dared call a hug and taking a huge and deep breathe shining armor finally spoke "easy sis I came to visit not have a wrestling match, anyway I decided that since I hadn't seen you in a while id come visit you and I was hoping that you could give me a tour of ponyville if it's not to much trouble". "Sure come right in and make yourself at home. I'll call my friends and we can all go and show all the sights this town has to offer".

As twilight left to gather her friends spike had finally woken up from his afternoon nap and made his way down stairs just soon enough to see twilight run out the still open front door before using her magic to close it behind her. "Wonder where she's going." said spike to no one in particular but unexpectedly (at least for spike) someone answered him. "She's going to go get her friends and they're going to take me for a tour". "Ahhhh" screamed spike as he turned around in surprise to see none other than shining armor trying (and failing) to suppress a snicker, "that's not funny man!" was spikes reply as tried to regain control of his breathing. At this point shining armor was rolling on the floor laughing at the purple and green dragons antics.

It was then that twilight returned with her friends and had come in just in time to see shining armor roll into a bookshelf and watch as a rather old looking book fall and bonk him on the head. "Ow, what the hay is this?" Eyeing the book that had fallen on his head shining armor stared at it intently before picking it up and reading the title to all those present . "The legend of spikeaverous dreyvarten the dragon god of destruction". Growing ever curious he opened the book and started to read it aloud as everypony listened having become interested after hearing the title of the book.

" He is a dragon born of magic and is infinitely adept in the usage of it unlike most of his kind he stands and walks on two legs and can change his appearance at will it is said that he is purple and green, and is a know lover of ponies, he is the antithesis of alicornious the creator and is the ultimate bringer of eternal suffering he is said to have a heart darker than the blackest void his coming is said to be in the darkest hour of the goddesses of the sun and the moon, if they kneel before him and proclaim him their master he shall save them and all of ponykind, if they refuse they shall be the first to be defeated and they shall watch in exile as he bathes the world in flame and all suffer before he comes to kill them both, them he shall extinguish the sun and crush the moon before using his power to recreate the world anew in his twisted image."

As shining armor lowered the book he saw the look of shock and fear that seemed to course through the six mares in the room but as he looked to spike he saw that spike's expression had become unreadable. Hesitantly he lowered his eyes back to the book he held in his hoofs and as he looked his eyes widened is shock. "There's more" he said just barely above a whisper but due to the unnatural silence in the room every one heard him as clearly is if he was shouting at them at the top of his lungs from 5 feet away. "the only way to prevent such suffering is to find him before he can unleash his power remember that he is a green and purple baby dragon, to identify him simply have him place his claw onto this book, if it begins to glow then you have found him then there is only one thing to do, you must kill him."

As he put the book down shining armor noticed spike had begun to wake towards him in a way that to him seemed unnatural and then he reached out and attempted to take the book from shining armors hoofs as the pony in question suddenly found himself somehow frozen where he sat. As spike took the book from him every pony seemed to have snapped out of their stupors and were staring at the book that spike held as strangely nothing happened. "Ha what a bunch of horse feathers right guys!" spike said somehow breaking the tense atmosphere in the room. "Ya you're right that's a ridiculous story right guys" said rainbowdash. Finally twilight spoke up" you're right guys it's a really goofy story now come on we need to give my brother his tour of the town". As everypony filed out of the library, closing the door and turning out the lights behind them spike being the last one out looked back at the table which he had placed he book and stared for a few moments, shrugging his shoulders and closing the door he failed to notice as the book began to glow a bright green color.

**Please review and sent me your feedback**


	2. Nightmare's begin

**WITH THE PONIES**

having left the library the gang soon found themselves giving shining armor the grand tour of ponyville, taking him to their usual hangouts as well as some of the not so popular places and soon found themselves offering their own unique opinions on some of the places they visited seeing a new face many ponies began introducing themselves to shining armor

which led to the marre 6 and spike also intrudicing shining armor to many of their friends.

eventually the tour led them to the everfree forest where the ponies had gone to meet one last person of the day their zebra friend zecora.

**Later that evening**

Having left zecoras house after a long chat and alot of catching the mares, shining armor and spike who was riding on shining armors back soon began their trip back to ponyville. while the trip back was mostly silent due to everyone having run out of things to say.

Everyone was suddenly stardled when spike made a yelp of suprise, "whats wrong spike? " rainbow dash asked the slowly panicking dragon but he didn't answer her question instead he was looking up to the sky in bewilderment, "the moon " said spike robotically "what about it" asked twilight was now looking concerned as spike seemed to grow even more panicked.

Soon however spike answered her "the moon is out" this time it was applejacks turn to speak "ya so i don think thats a big problem there spike what are you get-tin at?" spike tore his gaze from the moon to stare at applejack as she could see his fear mounting.

"wasn't the sun just beginning to set when we left zecora's house and the moon was just beginning to rise but now look at the moon it's nearly at the center of the sky"! After hearing spikes explanation the mare 6 and shining armor looked up and saw what spike was talking about the moon was in fact near the center of the sky!

Pinkie pie spoke up this time "So it looks really pretty whats the problem spike?" she said with evermounting curiosity slowly spike looked back to pinkie pie "theres more the moon isnt right " rather meekly fluttershy decided it was her turn to ask a question "what do you mean spike what wrong with the moon?"

spike soon shifted his gaze to the timid pegasus pony while answering her question "The phases of the moon are wrong fluttershy today the moon was supposed to be a cresent but look its a full moon somethings seriously

wrong here" "correct little dragon" everyone found themselves frozen by the sudden interjection of a new voice but looking around to theirsurprise they found no one there "Who's there" screamed rarity show yourself! "have you really forgotten me so soon i'm hurt but no matter i shall soon JOG YOUR MEMORY!"

with the angry declaration vines all around them sprang to life and faster than any one could react they were all wrapped in vines and pulled in different directions. spike however was dragged along with shining armor as he was riding on his back at the time. soon everypony was thrown in a different clearing in each part of the woods and no matter how the shouted for each other they couldn't hear anyone shouting back at all.

Soon a dark and ominous figure appeared i front of each of them and soon took on all to familar and terrifying form the mare 6 and spike knew all to well standing there somehow unknowingly to them in seven places at once was none other than nightmare moon!

The mare 6 and spike all had a major look of fear and confusion on their faces as nightmare moon edged closer to each of them however shining armor wore a look of confusion on his face and quickly turned to spike for an explanation. Spike seeing the look on shining armors face quickly answered his unspoken question.

"This is night mare moon she's the one who took over princess Luna's body over one thousand years ago and tried to wage war against celestia but celestia used the elements of harmony to banish her to the moon however a couple months ago she returned and tried to drown the world in eternal night all over again but that time twilight and her friends eased the elements to beat her for good and freed Luna from her control" spike then immediately stopped and took a deep breath after finishing his explanation before turning to nightmare moon.

"How did you know all that baby dragon!" Nightmare roared angrily as spike and shining armor suddenly found themselves being pushed by the force of her roar, spike answered hastily "twilight told me all about you and she said that without a host your powerless so you tell me WHO'D YOU POSSESS!" Nightmare seemed taken aback by spike angry retaliatory question but this look of surprise lasted only a moment as soon after a dark rumbling laugh started coming from nightmare's sickeningly fanged mouth. "your brave young baby dragon but that is foolish"

"Hate to burst your bubble but i'm not brave i'm courageous, people often say that the line between bravery and stupidity is really thin but to me they're the same thing because bravery means fearing nothing and its unbelievably stupid to not have fear. So i am courageous not brave!" Shining armor looked at spike astonished at his rather profound statement and how he said it mockingly to an enemy as powerful as celestia and clearly much more dangerous.

"Spike when did you become so intelligent" "When you hang around twilight its bound to happen eventually right?" "Even so" nightmare interjected "Why do you insist on mocking me when you what i can and will do to you for it?" nightmare asked with genuine curiosity

Spike for his a part wore a look of blazing determination on his face as he answered her "because i know that no matter what twilight and the others will beat you and

send you right back where you came from!" "Hm interesting and what is your relationship with this twilight and which of those mares is she?"

Spike for his part answered her with the same determination he had before "simple she's the purple unicorn, her full name is twilight sparkle, this unicorn here is her older brother shining armor, she's the wielder of the element of magic and she's celestia's most faithful as well as the one who hatched and raised me, she's family and she's my big sister."

As shining armor listened to spike's description of twilight he felt a sense of pride in his sister swelling in his chest but this was soon replaced by a feeling of fear and anxiety when he looked over to nightmare moon and saw that her gaze and face had somehow grown even more sinister. "I see then i must thank you spike for telling me that but i have no further use for you so goodbye"

shining armor blinked as he suddenly hear a sound that was disturbingly familiar yet foreign to him. As his eyes darted left and right he couldnt make out anything that could produce such a sound. Normally with something dangerous as an evil alicorn shining wouldn't take his eyes off of said danger but the sound he heard carried a certain gravity to is that he couldn't explain.

Only a moment later shinings ears caught the sound of a small thud just to the left of him and he quickly jerked his head to the side to ask spike if he heard it to but as he turned to him his blood suddenly ran colder than the frost of the 9th circle of taurus.

He had noticed five things. One he saw what looked like an unbelieveably evil looking dagger it was shaped as if it was murder incarnate and looked like it only existed to be used to kill. Two this dagger looked slightly transparent as if it was made of black glass. Three it was so black it seemed to greedily comsume all light that got near it like a ravinous beast that was starving and had been handed meat for the first time in years.

While simply looking at the dagger fulled shining armor with dread and fear but this was not the reason he felt cold, the reason was because of the fourth and fifth thing he saw that the dagger was embedded deeply into spikes chest nealy all to the hilt and that it had completely run him through be for he even hit the ground.

Five and the most chilling thing of all was that spikes eyes had lost all life in them and lastly blood was pooling around him unbelieveably fast. Shining armors minded reeled as if he had thrown from canterlot to phillydelphia in less than a second as his voice found itself stopped my a gigantic lump in his throat.

when he finally found himself able to speak again he screamed.

SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEE!

authors note

**the dagger being made of black glass was not my idea i got it from a mlp fanfiction called lunacy is expected and i included it because to me nightmare moon seems to represent darkness or the dark side of the moon to me also yes spike is dead but he will come back if you can guess what way nightmare moon is back then ill private message you to tell you your right and you can ask me any question you want about the story and i'll answer you as best i can without it being a complete spoiler **


	3. Meeting Harmony

**_This_** **_will_****_ be the third chapter and i'll try to be suspenseful_**

Somehow twilight and the rest of the mare 6 had regrouped and were talking about nightmare moon. "alright everyone ok?" Ask twilight "Ya we're fine where's spike and your brother?" asked rainbow dash "I'm sure shining armor can take cake of himself all we need to do is find-" " SPIIIIIIIIIIKKKKE!" Twilight quickly turned to where the voice had come from and instantly realized it was her brothers "it came from over there lets hurry!"

As they rushed as fast as they could rainbow dash spoke up "hey guys i saw nightmare moon!" "So did I!" Was everyones answer to rainbow's statement "So we all saw her but what did she say to you guys" once again the rest of the mare 6 answered at the time "She said one of us was going to die today!" "Huh!" " She said the same thing to me!" "Guys focus that means shes going to kill one of us we cant let that happen lets find spike and twilights brother and get the heck outa here!

soon twilight and the gang came upon the clearing where they heard the shout and were greeted to a horrible sight shining armor was limping towards nightmare moon herself. He was covered in blood, bruises, and, cuts that looked like they weren't made to be fatal no they were meant to cause pain and from the looks of it thats just what they were doing. But to most disturbing thing to them all was the look of pure rage and hatred that shining armor had in his eyes and it was directed at nightmare moon who seemed to have become confused as to why he was so angry with her apparently she found the need to voice her "concerns".

"Please shining armor was it, i don't understand why you insist of trying to attack me you have exhausted you magic and your body and yet you still persist are you wish to continue all for that little thing that i killed, you should have stepped all over it years ago or thrown it off of the highest cliff you could find as soon as you saw it that thing got what it deserved it was dead weight and you should be happy to be rid of it."

"DEAD WEIGHT! IT!" Twilight watched as her brother lowered his head so hee couldnt see his eyes but quickly caught sight of tears streaming down his face like a flash flood. Finally he spoke but very quietly "H-he was my friend he was my brother he was family and you killed him" " im sorry dear what was that your going to have to speak up i simply cant hear you from over here" this time shining armors head whipped up as he yelled to the heavens for all the stars to hear his cry " YOU KILLED HIM!"

Suddenly shining armors horn glowed brighter than anything the mare six had ever seen and the watched in amazement as a giant beam easily twice as big as twilight roared towards nightmare moon but the amazement soon turned to horror as nightmare moon deflected the beam with just her wing and a barely audible muttering of the word pathetic.

Shining armor collapsed as the strain finally took hold over him. However soon nightmare moon spoke "that was entertaining but im afraid i must be off bye bye!" and in a flash that could only be teleportation she was gone.

As twilight made her way over to her brother see could see he was crying even more than before while she felt unbelievably sad twilight needed answers "Shining what happened what was she talking about but all she got was mumbling, listening closely however she could make out that her brother was muttering the words spike, i couldnt beat her and im sorry.

Ever confused twilight kept trying to console her brother rainbow dash following shining's gaze could tell he was looking at something by traveling his line of sight rainbow soon found what he was looking at "Spike there you are we've been looking for you!" However when she didn't get a response rainbow stepped closer only for her hoof to make a splashing sound. looking down she saw what she had in and her eyes widened in horror.

Now it was rainbow dash's turn to scream and when she did the rest of the mare 6 ran over and had a similar reaction when they saw the reason for shining armor's grief spike dragon sparkle was dead.

After crying for some time the mare 6 picked up shining armor and spikes body and made their was back to ponyville. Everyone of their close friends and family were gathered to tell everyone the news and some took it better that others.

**_later after spike's quick funeral_**

Eventually after burying spike and getting shining armor to the hospital the mare 6 had all confined themselves to their home which led us back to where we were when this tale began with twilight sitting in her room feeling sad.

However twilight had not forgotten the important fact that nightmare moon was back and quickly sent a letter to warn celestia of this. Unfortunately is would take some time to get a reply unlike with spike's magic fire, even though the letter was being delivered with magic it would take some time to get to canterlot maybe a few minute's rather than the letter getting there almost within the scope of a few seconds as it would when spike used his dragon flame.

Twilight fell as if her heart had been ripped out and crushed in front of her but in a way that would have felt great compared to the ever escalating pain in her chest she could only hope celestia had a plan to combat nightmare moon before she struck again.

**_at spikes grave _**

Rainbow dash didn't know why she was there but she knew one thing she missed him more than she or anyone else realized and it was slowly killing her. "Why...why does this hurt so much!".

As rainbow sat there it slowly became clear to her, its because she hadn't spent any time with him! Spike was one of her closest friends yet she knew absolutely nothing about him except for the obvious like his crush on rarity or that her was a great cook.

He was basically a stranger to her and yet people who he had spent even less time with him knew more about him than even she did then she felt even worse because she hadn't even tried to get to know him even though every single one of her friends had even before they became friends with him.

" I feel like such a hypocrite being the element of loyalty and yet i wasn't even loyal to spike" "that's a bit extreme don't you think?" As rainbow dash turned she caught sight of a strange alicorn, strange because like her his main and tail were a rainbow of colors but his fur and feathers were an indescribable form of white and he simply glowed in the moonlight And he was taller than her almost (as far as she could tell) as tall as celestia but noticably shorter.

"Who are you" rainbow asked in pure awe "i guess you could say im the grimreaper because i am here to take your friend, but most just call me harmony because i put people at ease." "So u've come to take spike away" "yes i have, i'm sorry to tell you this but you must leave, mortals are not allowed to normally not able to see me but you're no ordinary mortal, even so i cant allow you to see me work lest i take you away too. Also your remaining friends will soon have need of you. _**Now go for i shall be very busy this night!**_"

Reluctantly rainbow soon left but as she did she looked back she saw harmony's horn softly glow, turning back around and making her way out of the graveyard she started walking to the hospital to visit shining armor she soon had the hospital in her sights but then twilight bolt out of it and immediately started running towards her before screeching to a halt in front of her."Whoa whats wrong" "I got a letter form princess luna nightmare moons attacking canterlot !" "He was right" "What?" "Nothing lets get the others and go!" With that declaration twilight and rainbow dash sped of to get the others and their elements of harmony soon the mare 6 was assembled and ready to go and soon sped if to canterlot but rainbow couldn't get what harmony said out of her mind and she realized something dozens of ponies and several creatures died every day if the grim-reaper was doing to be busy that means only one thing. **hundreds possibly thousands were going to die tonight. **that alone was terrifying her and it showed as she started to shake violently "rainbow whats wrong" "guys i have something to tell you"

**_Back at the graveyard_**

**_Harmony's horn had stopped glowing as he panted lightly from accomplishing his task and watched a large clawed hand ripped its way out of the grave soon a figure emerged from the grave and looked at him in confusion " know that this is weird for you but if you'll please come with me i have something to show you." As they silently made their way to the hospital and snick in they came upon shining armors room and slowly entered as the did to the figure looked on in horror as he saw shining armor laying there unconscious but apparently still in great pain. "You can help his you know simply lay your hand upon his and focus, focus on nothing but helping him and he shall get better". Hesitantly the figure did as instructed and watched in awe as a green flame poured over shining armors body and healed him. Retracting his claw the figure looked towards Harmony for an explanation but stopped when he saw the look of pride on the alicorn's face. Come we have somewhere we need to be but first you require some training, practice, and an explanation. With an unbelievably quick flash of his horn Harmony and the figure disappeared, but them a moment later shining armor woke up ever so briefly and muttered one word before falling back to sleep. "Spike"_**

**And thats a wrap and the last chapter is typed this way to show a level of gravity and importance to the plot and future events as always i enjoy feedback so give me some**


	4. Spikevarous

_**Next chapter and maybe the only one for a while i have to go somewhere for about a week next saturday but when i get back i'll update immediately now on to the story also this chapter is really brutal and descriptive when it comes to injury especially when the mare 6 first see nightmare moon. Also the character referred to as the figure will be referred to as such until the first big reveal.**_

_**With the mare 6**_

After hearing rainbow dashes story to say everyone was a little skeptic was an under statement but then again you would be too given that she said that she got this idea from the grim reaper himself after he gave you a vague warning about things to come.

However the spetisism was thrown out the window when they arrived to canterlot the city was in ruin buildings were collapsed and completely leveled houses were burned to the ground carriages were wrecked and thrown about and many were in pieces and ponies, dead ponies were everywhere.

It was a complete and utter massacre and noone was spared, colt, mare or frilly and half the gore was unidentifiable. They were more like piles of shreded meat and it was to much for the mare six in a number of different ways.

Applejack Pinkie pie and Rarity (in a rather unlady like manner) threw up their dinner faster than they could even realize they were going to puke their stomachs unable to handle the carnage around them.

Fluttershy surprisingly didn't puke despite being more squeamish than the others. She did however collapse, curl up into a ball and start to cry. Rainbow dash who half suspected it was a little conflicted a little shallow part of her was happy because she was right however a deeper larger part of her really deeply truly wished she'd been wrong. twilight simply looked on to shocked to do anything else but stare in horror.

Eventually everyone got themselves under control and rapidly began to make their way to the castle but as the got closer a huge explosion sounded on the larger parts of the castle as a figure came frying at them and crashed at their feet.

As the smoke cleared it was none other than luna lying in a small crater and drawing quick shallow breathes soon her eyes opened as the mare 6 crowded around her "luna what happened!" slowly standing luna answered "she's much more powerful now than she was before even working together we were not match for-SISTER!". Abruptly luna turned and tried to run back into the castle but as soon as she took a step she screamed out in pain and collapsed in to a broken heap of parts.

Lifting her up with her magic twilight used her power to carry luna as they rushed to where the sounds of the explosins had occured and as they drew closer they heard one final explosion and a scream. Rounding the final corner before the throne room they began to hear even more screaming that didnt even sound like a scream it sounded to unnatural for the the sound was simply thick with the essence of agony and suffering.

As the came into the throne the mare 6 and luna all stopped and stared in horror. It was none other than celestia herself making the scream as nightmare moon was slowly shoving a dagger into her heart and simultaneously seemed to be ripping her spirit out of her. Twilight enraged fired a blast at nightmare moon for it only to disperse before it even made contact with her fur she did however get nightmares attention.

"Stoppit!" she yelled nightmare moon however looked annoyed like a kid who had just had their favorite toy taken away so she decided to cut her fun short by shoving the dagger all the way in and ripping out the rest of the clestia spirit before roughly throwing her across the room to slam into a far wall.

Rushing over to celestia the mare 6 and luna had a taken a deep sigh of relief that she was still breathing but scanning over her body their relief turned into horror when they saw her injuries she had a multitude of cuts, bruises, broken bones, a knife in her chest, a black eye, a broken horn, crushed wings and the way her head was facing possibly a fractured neck, and a disjointed spine.

soon a small group of ponies that had been hiding in the throne room gathered around them and stared down heartbrokenly at their leader. Setting luna down gently next to her sister the small group of ponies parted as the mare 6 slowly walked towards nightmare moon with fire in their eyes the elements blazing brightly as their eyes all lit up "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The mare 6 charged and the battle began.

_**elsewhere a few minutes earlier**_

Harmony looked on as the figure equipped himself for battle "I know your ready but i still worried about how you'll fare against her without those removed" the figure stopped adjusting his armor to look down at his arm there were a series if markings on his forearm consisting of three rings going around his arm one close to his elbow one in the middle of his forearm and one near his wrist.

In between the ring closest to his elbow and the middle ring were a series of different pointed stars all connected by their points and traveled all the way around his forearm and in between the middle ring and the one closest to his wrist were a series of swirl pattern of varied complexity.

If you looked over on his left arm you would see the same markings only mirrored. Finally after a while the figure went back to adjusting his armor quickly replying yes and stood up to leave. " Wait i am coming with you, wait just one moment" as Harmony ran off to who knows where the figure began to rhythmically and a little impatiently tapping his foot. Luckily he didn't have to wait long as Harmony soon returned with a silver shining lance as the figure looked at it slightly awed by the weapon.

"Take it its a gift from a friend" said Harmony with a smile,after taking the weapon in hand and giving it a few test tries the figure could only gape at Harmony and while he didn't say anything Harmony got the message of thanks, quickly taking to the skies the pair sped of at top speed towards canterlot.

**_several minutes later canterlot throne room_**

Normally when people say curb stomp battle they mean that the entire fight was one sided and going by that definition this had been a curb stomp battle for the ages. Twilight and her friends were laying there broken bruised and forced to watch as nightmare moon killed the last of the ponies in the throne room.

Now only the ponies alive in canterlot that had survived the carnage were the mare 6 and the princesses but the way nightmare had used her magic to drag celestia towards her you could tell it wouldn't be that way for long. Nightmare soon summoned a giant axe made of black glass before reeling it back and positioning it over celestia's neck as the mare 6 and luna watched in fear the nightmare spoke.

"I know i cannot kill you because you are a goddess but i have something better in mind of you dear SISTER, i shall cut of you head burn you body and let you watch as a trophy mounted an my wall as i slaughter all manor of creature in this very hall."

Turning her gaze to luna nightmare's gaze seemed to grow lustful" and dear luna i shall ravage you every day on the hour every hour for all to see" turning her gaze to the mare 6 hear gaze then became overly sadistic and filled with mirth "You six i shall gut you and rip out your organs while using my magic to keep you alive before finally ripping out your heart and eating it in front of you and only then will i let you slowly perish."

"H'm it seems i have a lot to get done i'd better start now!" And with that nightmare brought the axe down but before any one could blink a shield appeared over celestia's body and when the axe made contact with the shield it shattered into a million pieces.

"You know you talk far to much for my taste." said an alicorn as he stepped in to view, rainbow dash immediately recognized him and her eyes lit up in happiness "harmony!". Soon the other mares faces lit up with recognition at the uttering of his name however nightmares eyes narrowed dangerously at the newcomer

"So this is the grimreaper and to what do we own the visit." However Harmony ignored her as he walked toward the mare six as their hope filled eyes followed his every move. "So this is why you mortals can see me you are bearers to the elements of harmony, interesting." "Applejack finally spoke in a hopeful almost pleading voice.

"Are you here to help us?" Harmony's gaze shifted from rainbow dash over to applejack and then he said but one word but that one word destroyed their hope instantly."No". Applejacks eyes widened and tears began to stream down her face but harmony was not done speaking as he turned his head toward nightmare moon with disgust written all over his face and despite it next said something even more unbelievable.

"I', hear to help her." As harmony spoke everyones eyes widened and then nightmare let out a merry disturbing laugh but once again Harmony was not finished speaking and made it clear when he continued to talk.

"I'm sorry but you seem to misunderstand me you see i am not here to help you in the conventional was such as helping you achieve your goals but i am simply to make it easier for you" nightmare was quick to speak "Make what easier for me?" Harmony's eyes darkened with malice as he answered her his voice carrying the weight of a thousand dragons as spoke darkly.

**"Your death and eternal damnation"** nightmare's eyes widened at this declaration. "You see my friend here" Harmony said as another figure stepped into the throne room the figure looked around with his red glowing eyes which seemed to glow brighter every time it laded it eyes on one of the mares and then finally nightmare moon.

"Has simply been hoping to kill you for sometime now and i'm sure that if he had seen you preform a barbarous act then you death would not have been a quick one and that is why i protected the princess of the sun though i think it has done little to curb his rage."

"However before your blood is spilled he has something to take care of so my friend if you would." Faster than than anybody could follow the figure launched two green fireballs from it's mouth and everyone watched as luna and celestia were instantly devoured by the flames.

However sooner than anybody could say anything celestia and luna rose up and stood and as the flames dispersed, and celestia and luna were completely headed! Nightmare moom soon backed away from them with fear written over her face as the figure did the same to the mare 6 before slowly walking towards her and faster than even Harmony could follow he had peirced nightmare moon's skull with his lance. Everyone watched as nightmares eyes rolled back into her head as she pissed herself before dropping dead.

Removing the lance and using his flame to disintigate the remains until not even ash was left the figure turned back towards the 8 mares as his eyes stopped glowing and they just shone like a red fire.

However the mares simply stared with many mixed reactions. Applejack stared slack jawed, Rarity had hearts in her eyes, Pinkie pie was bursting with excitement, Fluttershy stared with gratitude written all over her face, Twilight however was eyeing him suspiciously, rainbow dash's reaction was definitely the some interesting she was trembling but her eyes showed on fear she almost looked excited.

However celestia and luna's reaction were the most unexpected they turned away from his crying and lowered the front side of their bodies while raising their backsides and lifted their tails. Everyones eyes widened as they realized what they were doing, they were presenting themselves to him like a female sex slave would do for her master.

the figure reached out and everyone watched as the goddesses stiffened when he grabbed their tails and slowly lowerest to cover their sacred places. Finally the figure spoke."that wont be nessacery _ancilla's_. Now rise and face me." Twilight soon shouted in outrage."How dare you call them that who do you think you are!" The rest of the mare six stared in confusion and soon applejack spoke up "Whats an ancilla" "its the italian word meaning female slave"

Everyone turned to harmony as he continued to speak."Of course they bow to him its not who he thinks he is, its whom he is that is the reason they submit and acknowledge him as their master. Remember that old book shining armor read in the library in ponyville and dont act suprised that i know remember death can spring up from anywhere so of course i was there.

Think about is comes to the goddesses in their darkest hour, green and purple dragon, must proclaim him as their master. Who could he possibly be?" Twilights eyes widened an looked to celestia hoping at any moment she would tell her this was some cruel joke but to her dread celestia shook her head confirming that it wasn't.

Harmony spoke once more (time for the first big reveal) "Thats right he's Spikeaverous dreyvarten the dragon god of destruction!" With that order of business taken care of spikeaverous began to walk towards the throne rooms balcony and motioned for everyone to follow as they arrived outside everyone was treated to the (absolutely delightful) smell of blood, death, and, destruction that hung in the air reminding every of nightmare moon's massacre.

As everyone looked on in sadness Spikeaverous spoke softly. "This simply wont due" and with a stomp of his foot a green shockwave spread out over the ponies and their lands and as it did people spang back to life and watched in awe as canterlot was restored buildings and all.

Walking back inside Spikeaverous was greeted my the sight if all the ponies that nightmare killed in the throne room whispering to themselves and with a snap of his fingers they were all teleported away. Spikeaverous turned and motioned for everybody to sit as they all obligated Spikeaverous used his magic once more and sealed all the exits in the throne room So that sight nore sound could enter or leave.

After a short time Spikeaverous' stern expression lightened and his eyes turned from red to emerald green as he hunched over and cluthed his sides as he exploded with laughter. After a short while Spikeaverous got himself under control he spoke." Guys its great to see you again from now on could you please just refer to me by my mortal name from now on i know its weird but could you just call me spike from now on?"

The eight mares just stared at him in confusion before he caught on and spoke again. " Oh Right you don't know its me, well then i'll give you a hint, remember when you guys got infected with poison joke i made up names for you guys let see there was harity, apple tini, flutterguy, rainbow crash, spittie pie, and i still got nothing for twilight sparkle how am i supposed to work with that?

Suddenly the mare 6 immediately jumped up and dashed at Spikeaverous giving him a ( at least to ponies) bone crushing group hug while luna Harmony and celestia looked in happiness. "That right its me spike dragon sparkle is back!"

feed back please tell me you like it


	5. Dragon war

**_This offers explanations to how and why nightmare moon came back as well as foreshadowing for future events_**

After everyone had calmed down Spike was bombarded with questions but refused to answer them at least until the got back to ponyville. Unfortunately as soon as Spike dropped the barrier the throne room was swarmed with ponies demanding questions from their monarchs and they were soon forced to call a meeting in order to deter all the chaos.

**_Later at the meeting_**

"This is absurd princess are you saying you are willing keeping secrets from your subjects!" shouted one of the nobles in outrage. His declaration was soon met with an uproar of support but before it could escalate Celestia slammed the gavel down calling order to her restless subjects.

"That's not at all what i'm saying at all, what I'm saying is that i do have the answers you seek but i must respect the person who told me these answers and as such i will not reveal anything without his consent."

A ways back behind Celestia sat Luna, the mare six, and Spike who was growing trepidatious from the sheer size of the crowd, the throne roon couldn't contain them all so they had moved the meeting place to the largest court yard to castle had to offer and yet it was still crowded with ponies. All of canterlot had to have been there and even if all eyes were on Celestia the amount of eyes staring in his general direction was creepy to say the least.

"I'm glad Twilight and the other are here or id have lost it by now!" Turning his gaze towards the sky he could see Harmony hovering overhead and gazing down at the increasingly frantic crowd looking slightly reluctant but also alert and battle ready. Spike as soon as he turned his gaze back to the crowd he saw they looked about ready to riot and attack Celestia at a moments notice. Unconsciously spikes eyes began to glow red and he let out a low growl that Rainbow Dash who was sitting next to him was quick to take notice of, gently putting her hoof on top of Spike's claw as he seemed to relax at the touch.

She looked him in the eye and gave him a reassuring smile that Spike slowly returned but seemed to have only calmed down slightly as while his eyes had lost their glow the were still blood red. Rainbow Dash wasn't sure if Spikes obvious anger was gone but he seemed to have a lid on it for now so she tried to withdraw her hoof only to he surprised when Spike wouldn't let go of her hoof for a moment or two before finally slowly letting go.

Unfortunately this beautiful moment was shattered when a voice spoke up from the crowd one that seemed to soak and tarnish the every air with its arrogance, a voice that the mare 6 and Celestia knew all to well the voice of Prince Blueblood. "So bring this person forth of is it he is to cowardly to appear and has made his way from here with his tail between his legs."

Spike abruplty stood and made his way over to stand beside Celestia his eyes regaining some of their vemonous glow, and as he stood before the crowd a hush went over them as the crowd layed their eyes upon the dragon than stood before them in elegant armor with a jousting lance carried on his back as his glowing red eyes scanned over them until he found his target, Blueblood.

"And who might this be aunt Celestia" Said Blueblood with with hate and distaste lacing his voice as he matched Spikes gaze."This is someone you would be wise to treat with the utmost repect nephew" Celestia said with irritation clearly but subtly lacing her voice as she spoke. "However his name is something only he can tell you if he so chooses." Bluebloods expression changed to one more friendly but Spike could tell it was as fake as a three dollor bill.

"Please excuse me my good man i have forgotten my manners, i am the holyest Prince Blueblood and you are?" Spike then took a look of professionalism and discipline as his back staightened and his arms crossed as he stood. "I am Spikeaverous Dreyvarten the dragon god of destruction.

Blueblood then threw his head back and let loose howling laughter."What he says is true nephew" Bluebloods laughter stopped cold at Celestia's words but as he turned his gaze toward her she continued to speak."Like he says he truly is the dragon god of desruction, he is effortlessly the most powerful thing in all of creation, his power far eclipses my own and he has proven that much tried and true."

"He was the one the destroy nightmare moon. Luna, the bearers of the elements of harmony, and even i were all defeated effortlestly by nightmare moon but she was killed in less than a second by him. He is also the one who resurrected all of you after Nightmare Moon had slaughtered you if not for him we would all be dead or suffering a fate worse than death."

At this declaration a hush went over the crowd as they realized the gravity of the presence before them and all found that they had better watch their tongue."Since there appear to be no more questions this meeting is adjourned."

**_later in the throne room_**

After returning to the throne room Spike decided to finally answer the mare 6 questions. Twilight was first. "Spike how are you even alive?" "Thats easy Harmony brought me back after Nightmare Moon killed me thats why he was at the graveyard last night." Next Pinkie Pie spoke up "What's with your eyes?" "You mean why sometimes their red?" Pinkie pie nodded "Simple the color is related to my power the brighter they glow the more power i'm using."

Rainbow dash's question was next "How was nightmare moon back didn't the elements of harmony destroy her?" Spikes eyes suddenly glowed bright red as green fire slowly began to spread around his body as his teeth clenched in barely restrained wrath. "She was resurrected by Alicornious before i killed him."

Applejack then asked her question "Who is Alicornious?" Spike took one look at Applejack and slowly the flames ceased and his eyes stopped glowing but they remained bright red "Alicornious is the creator of the universe and the alicorn god of creation but don't let his title fool you he was the most vain, arrogant, self-serving, pretentious prick you'd ever have the displeasure of meeting he's even worse than Blueblood but he's a close second."

Fluttershy's question was rather unexpected "Y-you killed him why?" Spike looked at her with a blank sullen expression "**Because there can be only one"** Rarity was last but her question was definitly weird "Darling what's on your arms they are simply a fabulous design, where could they have come from?" Spike then had a look of reluctance on his face however from the back of the throne room He could see Harmony giving him a reassuring smile that seemed to help him along.

"These are my limiters the keep my power in check" Celestia seemed to have a question "Interesting Spike how much of your full do you have right now?" "About a millinillionth of my full power is all i can use without taking them off." Celestia's eyes widened considerable amount after hearing that revelation but the reasons as to why she kept to herself.

"Anyway guys lets get back to ponyville i have a surprise waiting there for you guys!" Spike said excitedly as the mare 6 and Harmony crowded around him,bidding the princess' farewell in a flash the eight were gone, unaware of the horror that awaited them in ponyville.

**_Ponyville an instant later_**

As the flash receded the eight friends werent greeted by the usual hustle and bustle of ponyville what they got was a vision of hell. The buildings were smashed or burned to the ground the plants were all burning out of control and even the ground seemed ablaze. However before anyone could say anything they heard a scream and a roar. Spike began to instinctively run towards the noise as everyone quickly chose to follow. Soon they caught up to see sweet apple acres covered in a magical barrier being formed around the barn as everypony rushed to get in but as soon as things seemed to be ok a roar once again was heard.

As everyone turned they saw a little orange pegasus pony being chased by an earth dragon while desperately dodging flame and claw as she ran that pony could only be "SCOOTALOO!" Rainbow Dash screamed out in horror. However that was a bad idea as when Scootaloo turned her head to see who had called her the earth dragon let loose a burst of flame that instanly burned her leg and caused her to scream in pain and fall.

Everyone gasped as scootaloo looked in horror as the dragon sprinted towards the now helpless scootaloo its jaw spread wide to swallow her whole only to watch in amazement as spike slammed his fist right into the earth dragons skull and them grabbing the downed dragon by its tail and throw it to Celestia knows where but wherever it was, was surely far away because how spike threw it, it was quickly soaring through the air and was almost immediately out of sight.

Rushing over to scootaloo who stared on in terror at her savior was suprised when he grabbed her leg and lit it on fire but before she could scream the pain in her leg faded and the flames receded to show that her leg was fine. Delicately picking up Scootaloo and rushing back to the others spike gestured towards the barn of sweet apple acres and dashed off as everyone followed after.

The sprint to sweet apple acres was a short one met with little resistance except for a few more mid sized dragon they encountered but spike took care of them just like the one that attacked Scootaloo, reaching the barrier that ended a few feet away from the barn everyone gathered around spike as he teleported the group of nine inside the barrier however as soon as somepony saw Spike he shrieked in terror and everyone turned and was soon shrieking in a similar way. "What's that thing doing here" "Its got Scootaloo get em". Suddenly Applebloom ran out from no where and started to hit Spike who cuckled lightly while putting Scootaloo down.

"Im here to help-" However spike was cut off by an angry yell. "Help! I think you and your kind have 'helped' enough!" As the yell resounded shining armor suddenly burst through the crowed and towards twilight and wrapped her in a big hug."Shining armor your all healed up how-"

"Guys we've got big trouble!" As the mare 6 looked over to Harmony and Spike they were confused as to why they were staring at the sky but as the looked up their eyes widened in shock. The sky was filled with thousands dragons Of all shapes and sizes all on some huge rampage through ponyville and the areas surrounding it.

"Where's Zecora?" Everyone turned back to Applebloom in confusion as she started to panic "Zecora's not here!" however before she could rush off spike grabbed her and lifted her off the ground ignoring the looks of fear and hatred he got as he turned to Harmony and uttered two words "Find Zecora" With a nod Harmony vanished in a quick burst of light as he turned to the mare six and Shining armor. "Help anyway you can, as for them" Spike said as he pointed up at the rampaging dragons and everyone watched and heard as his fist clenched so tightly they saw blood run down his arm "You leave them to me!

As Spike turned to leave he heard a shout. "Spike" Surprised and a little startled Spike quickly turned to see Rainbow Dash with a pleading look on her face. "Be careful okay." Spike flashed her a smile and nodded turning back around and teleporting out of the barrier.

"That was spike?!" Shining armor gasped. "Yes and this is gonna be amazing!" Shouted pinkie pie.

**_Spikes location_**

Spike reappeared in the center of town and looked around at the destruction brought on by the dragons in clear disgust as the symbol on his right arm began to glow and transform and as the light vanished in its place was a golden bracelet of the same design.

Quickly taking it off and letting it drop to the ground spike flexed his wings and shot into the air faster than Rainbow Dash's greatest sonic rainboom as he began to glow with green fire and let loose a roar of flame that rocketed towards the rampaging sky dragons and blasted through them like they were nothing.

The blast continued on cutting through hundreds of dragons before finally disappearing and as Spike stopped flying and began to hover he saw that the dragons had diverted their attention from wherever it was before and had all focused on Spike as he stared back. "Good i've got your attention now then i have only one thing to say to you all."

Spike bursted into flames and seemed to become a being of green flame with red glowing eyes as he spoke. "Leave NOW!" Predictably the dragons all charged from all sides with roars full of bloodlust and then a burst of flame and just like that the battle above ponyville had begun

Authors note

this will be the only update for a while sorry and millinillion is an actual number look it up and be surprised also hope you like it.


	6. Calm before the discord

I began writing as soon as i got home on june 22nd and hopefully this will be a long chapter and will include a few twist

_**in the everfree forest**_

Harmony was speeding along looking for Zecora when his saw the huge blast of green fire rocket into the sky and take out dragon after dragon was swallowed up in the blazing display of raw power and as it faded watched as a green figure rose up into the sky at a peerless speed.

'So Spike has removed on of his limiters' Harmony thought 'I truly feel sorry for those dragons no-'. Suddenly Harmony's head whipped to the right towards a section of the forest that was now all ash as he felt a sensation in his chest that he knew all to well. The sensation of a pony about to die.

Harmony wasted no time and rocketed of towards the thing causing the sensation at a speed that while not as great as spikes was still unbelievably fast as he began to hone in on Zecora's location and upon arriving stared at the zebra in disgust not because he didn't like Zecora but because of the severity of her injuries.

Zecora was laying in the middle of the ash covered field that was soaked in blood her blood. It was everywhere on the fallen trees on the ground and even trees that were burned black but still standing but Zecora herself wasn't bleeding as Harmony stared at her body he could tell Zecora was still alive but was slowly painfully dying.

This was why Harmony was staring in disgust while he was the grim reaper Harmony despised the aspect of a violent death he preferred it when death was of natural causes like old age or getting sick or maybe an accident he hated it when death was caused just for fun like whatever had done this to Zecora.

This definitely qualified as a violent death instead of getting burned in the fire Harmony could tell she had been attacked by an earth dragon just like Scootaloo but this one was overly sadistic it had made massive cuts all over Zecora's body after breaking her legs when it caught her to make sure she couldn't run away and burned them all shut with its fire burning a lot of her body in the process most likely on purpose to prolong her suffering.

As Harmony came closer he saw Zecora open her one good eye to stare at him in despair as Harmony looked back and saw nothing in that eye but a broken spirit however before Zecora could make another move harmony spoke to her. "You lie on deaths door this day but I have not come to take you away."

Quickly and gently lifting her up an setting her on his back Harmony looked up to see far fewer dragons in the sky a sign that Spike had taken most of them down and was well on his way to take care of them as well.

Nodding to himself quickly Harmony, in a quick flash teleported back to sweet apple acres and appeared right in front of the mare 6 and apple-bloom who upon seeing Zecora in her broken state began crying up a storm as Harmony gently placed Zecora down in a way to slightly comfort her and to not agitate her wounds.

Harmony looked to the sky and Spike seemed to stare down the last dragon remaining before Harmony saw him race by the dragon grab its tail and simply toss it to Celestia knows where but even with all the dragons in the sky gone harmony knew there were still earth dragons to deal with and the one that hurt Zecora was one of them.

Wordlessly Harmony began to walk away sit down at the edge of the barrier and wait as he saw spike descending towards them in a slow labored fashion.

**_With Spike_**

As Spike began his decent he saw Harmony sitting at the edge of the barrier staring at him intently which Spike knew could only mean one thing Harmony had found Zecora but it definitely wasn't pretty. Quickening him decent Spike once again teleported past the barrier and landed by Harmony as they wordlessly communicated.

Nodding in understanding spike rested for a few more seconds before beginning to walk inside the barn only catching sight of Zecora after forcing his way through the crowd.

If you had looked into Spikes eyes you would have seen wrath that burned so hot it made the flames of Tartarus seem like walking out into a snowstorm naked by comparison however Spike knew he had to settle for getting his revenge later.

As Spike kneeled down he gently picked up Zecora's head and began to calmly and gently stroke her mane as he looked down at her with compassionate eyes causing her to open her eye to stare at him in terror."Shhh its okay soon the pain will end just close your eyes and i'll make it all better." Whispered Spike as he watched Zecora relax at his touch he then closed his eyes and concentrated on his task ignoring the sheer magnitude of screams he heard around him.

He knew why they were screaming for all intents and purposes it looked like he'd just lit Zecora on fire which in a way he had but he couldn't afford to lose concentration so he shoved the unnecessary thoughts away as he felt that his task was nearing completion.

While normally healing was nearly instantaneous Spike was exausted from fighting dragons and as such healing took more out of him than it usually would, so as he opened his eyes just soon enough to watch the last of the flame recede he looked down at Zecora's healed form nearly crying happy to see her alive and well.

Wrapping her in a hug he uttered only two words "Welcome back" as he held onto her as if when he let go she would vanish forever, in truth Spike's mind had been writhing in fear that after he had become so exhausted he wouldn't be able to save her but here she was his dear friend right in his arms where wanted all his dear friends to be.

**_Over with the mare 6_**

As the mare 6 and applebloom watched the indescribable scene as it played out in front of them Raindow Dash couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the way Spike had been so compassionate and affectionate to Zecora despite how much she tried not to be. However she also knew that if Spike had ever tried that with her she would have quickly shot him down.

She then felt more jealous of how Spike gently helped Zecora to her feet and then after giving her one last smile walked away with a dazed and happy smile on his face. As she followed him out of the barn she saw him sit down and stare at the mark on his left arm as he wore a look of indecision on his face.

However she was surprised when she saw his arm glow and then watched as his mark turned into a bracelet of the same design before he hastily took it off and let it too drop to the ground then raised his hand up into the air before standing up and turning towards the barn.

"Everyone you can come out now! I have something i want you to see!" Spike waited patiently as slowly but surely everypony in the barn filed out of it and stared at Spike As his arms were suddenly engulfed in flame however he then turned around and slammed his hands into the ground as a huge shockwave spread out from his hands.

Everyone watched in awe as ponyville and everything around that had also been touched by the dragons rampage was restored but the mare 6 seemed worried, the shockwave that spike created was moving much slower than the one he made in canterlot and it was taking a lot longer to restore the land so they knew something was wrong.

As the shockwave ended ponies began to rush out of sweet apple acres was they saw the ponies killed in the chaos suddenly appear in the restored town but the mare 6 and Zecora Shining armor and Harmony stayed behind to look after Spike who had seemingly collapsed atfer preforming his task.

Everyone but harmony then looked in shock as Spikes body glowed then shrank is size before the color faded to reveal Spike in his baby dragon form however as he was Spike looked awful not only was he breathing heavily but much of the color had faded from Spikes body leaving the normally very dark green and purple hide he usually had very pale by comparison.

"Well looks like i used to much energy" Spike said as he rose to his now small again feet. "Spike your alive but how when whats going on" franticly yelled Shining Armor. Spike said nothing but snapped his fingers as a book that Shining Armor recognized as the one he read the night Spike was killed as it floated in Spikes hand and began to glow bright green and in an instant Shining Armor understood.

"Now can we please go home I'm tired." Yawned Spike as he climbed onto Twilights back and immediately fell asleep."He's a god now and yet he's still so lazy" sighed Twilight as she began to walk back to the library. "It would be a lot more surprising if he wasnt tired at all" spoke Harmony. "Resurrection is a powerful magic ability thats exhausting to even use on one person, i doubt even Celestia herself could do it without help"

Suddenly everyone abruptly stopped taking in the gravity of harmony's words, how Celestia herself couldn't resurrect a single person without help and yet Spike after fighting thousands of dragons had resurrected dozens of people all while repairing and restoring the damaged landscape.

It was on hard pill to swallow but everyone realized the most powerful being in all of creation was currently taking a nap on Twilights back."Now then i must be off" said Harmony as he flapped his wings quickly becoming airborne he turned to face Twilight and stared into her eyes in a way that filled her with a sense of foreboding as he spoke. "**_Tread carefully dragon mother lest you sow seeds your enemies will gladly reap !" _**

With that Harmony vanished in a quick flash of light as everyone was left to ponder what he had said. No longer able to simply stand there everyone soon went back to town to see many joyous reunions taking place from friends to lovers everyone was glad to be alive.

**_Much later nighttime_**

After going their seperate ways and retiring to their homes everyone was unaware as a scroll guided by magic sped of to a far off cave. As the scroll arrived a heavily armored hoof reached out and grabbed the scroll and the pony holding to quickly read it with a dark sadistic smile on his face after reading the scroll he tossed it away and shouted into deeper into the cave. "Boys wake up way got ourselves a dragon to slay!" As soon as the words left his mouth a chorus of cheers could be heard as unknown to them the scroll picked itself up and sped of to another location

**_sometime later_**

Having arrived at it's second destination the scroll then landed in the hands of the spirit of chaos himself discord as he read he smiled to himself "interesting, just you wait spikevareous dreyvarten i'll show you that even gods bleed."

**_In ponyville _**

Twilight suddenly felt a chill run up her spine and as she turned to spike she could tell he felt it too despite how he was still asleep, if she knew one thing it wad that something was coming and it wasn't good.


	7. Storm of Discord part one

The fight is just beginning for Spike and everyone will soon realize his greatest weakness and Twilights hand in his destruction

_**the next day ponyville**_

As Twilight woke up the next morning she had the sense that something was amiss but couldn't put her hoof on it no matter how hard she tried. These thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of twigs snapping and a bright glow coming from Spike's bed and as the bright glow receded she saw that Spike had woken up and transformed back into his teenage dragon form tearing apart his basket bed in the process.

Sighing to herself she soon got out of bed and began her normal morning routine as Spike just got up and left the room in somewhat of a haste. As soon as twilight finished her routine she was greeted with the smell of fresh cooking coming from the kitchen as she went downstairs to see Spike nowhere near the kitchen but at her desk reading while the food seemingly cooking itself. Pans moved dishes washed and put up themselves and the table set itself for two.

While most would do a double take Twilight did a quadruple take and even stuck her head out the window to make sure there were no signs that tartarus had risen up. After a while she pulled her head back in and could instantly tell from the phantom smirk on Spike's face that he was laughing at her.

However as the last of the food set itself on the table Spike seemed to have all the humor leave him in an instant as he closed the book and began to walk towards the table to eat motioning to Twilight to do the same.

As they sat and ate Twilight couldn't and wouldn't dare look Spike in the eye the way he stared at her with a gaze so piercing it wasn't like he was looking into her soul not it was like he was starring through her like she wasn't even there like she didn't exist and then she made a mistake on her part and stared right into Spike's eyes. She was right he was starring through her like she didn't exist and for a moment Twilight began to doubt her existence.

Spike must've realized this and his gaze lightened and he looked away muttering an apology. "Listen sis" Twilight immediately became suspicious about his tone he only called her that when he was in trouble but she immediately realized that it wasn't that he was in trouble its that he was about to cause trouble."I need you to go get everyone and to meet me at sweet apple acres in about an hour it's really important and i need you to bring the elements of Harmony with you"

Before Twilight could say anything Spike had gotten up and left leaving no room for argument so reluctantly Twilight did as asked rounding up the mare six and meeting Spike in a spare field on the farm, however there was something weird about the whole set up for one Spike said they were waiting for two more people to arrive and two Zecora was there and (at least for Rainbow Dash's taste ) was standing way to close to Spike for comfort even leaning on him from time to time though Spike didn't seem to mind in the least and three was Spike's expression which let no room for objection and had a very clear message, things were **_dead_** serious.

A while later everyone was greeted by a flash and as it faded it revealed none other then Celestia and Luna themselves but before anyone could say anything Spike cleared his throat and motioned for everyone to sit.

"If your wondering why out two lovely rulers are here." Celestai and Luna seemed to blush at the complement they were no strangers to praise but with Spike it felt different maybe because of how he had a sincere affection for them. "I'll tell you that it concerns them as much as it does the 6 of your the bearers of the elements of Harmony. I want you no I'm ordering you to hand them over to me."

"Why would we do that Spike?!" Shouted Rainbow Dash. Before she could say anything else Spike used the same stare he had used on Twilight that morning and literally stared Rainbow Dash into submission in an instant. "Because they need to be destroyed" Again someone tried to object this time Celestia herself but Spike's gaze made her instantly cower before him and she quickly decided to change her tone.

"Spike please tell me why is it they need to be destroyed have the elements of Harmony always been a force for good?" Spike's eyes had began to lose their venom when Twilight spoke "Who cares why were not handing them over!" Spike's gaze turned to her and his eyes glowed red "Is that how you all feel? Everyone of you!" Despite shrinking slightly all 8 mares held their ground against Spike.

"Even if i told you why they need to be destroyed you'll still stand against me?" The 8 mares nodded their faces blazing determination. "I see, THEN ILL DESTROY THEM BY FORCE!" With that declaration Spike let loose a shock wave that blasted the 8 mares and sent them flying into ponyville but before he took off after them he turned to Zecora only for her to give him an encouraging smile.

Unlike the others Spike had confided in Zecora and explained why the elements needed to be destroyed to her and she was supporting him all the way. "Go Spike you have my trust and i know you will do what you must" said Zecora. Mouthing a quick thank you Spike blasted of to ponyville determined to destroy the elements of Harmony."Harmony, Celestia,Luna i wont let you die and be forgotten!"

Flashback 10 minutes ago

Spike appeared in front of Zecora's house with a clear intention in mind. He needed to talk to someone about what he was going to do but most people wouldn't hear him though because of what the knew about the elements so he needed someone who hadn't heard of them before to give him an unbiased answer hence why he was at Zecora's.

After knocking and being brought in he sat Zecora down and told her about the elements of Harmony and his want to destroy them. "I dont know if you should it sounds like they have done nothing but good." "I have to Zecora or else Harmony **dies**. Remember the Alicorn who broght you to me to be healed that was Harmony the grim reaper and once he was known as Harmonious the alicorn of peace and death the elements of Harmony were once part of him and now if i don't destroy the elements of Harmony which draw on his life force they will eventually suck his life away and kill him along with every other alicorn in existince."

Zecora was shocked to hear this news that the elements had sush a parasitic side to them. "Thats not all when immortals die they don't die in the same sense as how mortals die they don't move to the afterlife they just cease to exist both in body mind soul and memory, it wont be like they died it will be like they never existed to begin with thats why the elements need to be destroyed or else Celestia Luna and Harmony will cease to exist and nobody will ever remember that they did, they'll just be gone."

Spike soon was on his hands and knees and started crying and shaking "I don't want to lose them." Soon Spike stopped crying and thanked Zecora for listening to him but he said he had to go soon however Zecora offered to go with him for support and they soon made their way to sweet apple acres.

**_Present time_**

As the 8 mares crashed into the center of ponyville they quickly rose to see Spike flying towards them with renewed vigor seemingly aiming to take out Fluttershy first but before he could get to her Celestia jumped in-between them and threw up a shield. Which Spike collided with face first before she dropped it and spun around to buck him in the face sending him frying several feet before slamming into a wall. However Spike recovered fast and used his speed to appear in front of Celestia so fast that she momentarily confused it with high speed teleportation.

"Im sorry" Celestia barely had time to register those words before Spikes fist collided with the side of her head sending her smashing though houses trees and everything else for 300 yards before crashing to a stop she was clearly alive but she was out of this fight. The mare 6 and Luna looked on in shock at the brutality and power Spike had just displayed defeating a goddess in one hit and displaying zero effort while doing it.

Their blood ran cold when Spike shifted his gaze back to them and showed zero remorse for his action of violence."One down seven to go."


	8. Storm of discord part 2

Discord makes his move as the bonds between Spike and the mare 6 weaken

also a few explanations about the mare 6's different abilities

1 i decided that the powers they gain from using the elements of harmony have to relate in some way to their already present abilities such as Applejack's athleticism Rainbow Dash's speed and flying and Pinkie pie's ability to defy all sense of logic or reasoning.

2 their powers that they all share are increased strength speed durability and agility however as said earlier they all have separate unique powers of their own

Rainbow Dash's unique powers allow for vastly increased speed durability coordination senses and processing power in her brain allowing her greater flying control and speed.

Pinkie Pie is able to alter herself and things in her immediate vicinity to do seemingly impossible things but is limited by her knowledge and imagination which considering it's Pinkie Pie means it's not much of a limit.

Rarity is able to give people temporary increases in any field she so chooses making allies faster stronger or smarter to name a few however she cant augment herself and is the most vulnerable to a direct attack

Applejack gets the same Rainbow Dash not really a unique set of powers but an increase in her already present abilities and skills

Fluttershy can channel the essence powers and natural abilities associated with any animal or non-pony creature including other sentient races such as dragons or manticores and can even in short burst use the powers on the other bearers of the elements of harmony but this is exhausting.

Twilight like Applejack and Rainbow Dash only receives an increase in ability but also gets a massive increase in her proficiency and speed when it comes to casting and using magic as her enhancements allow her to use even to most complicated spells at insane speeds.

While the elements of harmony give their users unbelievable power they do have limits each element on its own had a limited amount of energy and can only be used for so long be fore shutting down as such if the mare 6 aren't careful and don't employ teamwork the elements will quickly lose power and become useless.

**_now explanations aside on with the story_**

As the mare 6 and Luna stared at Spike he used his speed to appear behind Pinkie Pie trying to take her down first only to watch as Pinkie Pie exploded into a million pieces of confetti only to appear to the side and tackle Spike before he could even react. However just like against Celestia Spike recovered quickly and threw Pinkie Pie into the air. Spike then shot a fireball at her only to have Rainbow Dash speed by and save her by pulling her out of its path.

Everyone soon watched in amazement as the fireball then at Spikes command exploded and the shockwave sent Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie smashing into the ground and just as quickly rise and charge Spike head on. Spike however saw this coming and used his tail to grab Rainbow by her neck and throw her away as a jousting lance appeared in his left hand.

Pinkie pie once again tried to tackle Spike on for his hand to shoot up and uppercut her in the chin but like last time she exploded into a giant confetti storm but then as Pinkie pie began to reform Spike thrusted his lance at her hitting her dead in the chest. however as the tip of the lance connected with her body Pinkie pie was suddenly thrown back and the confetti Spike hit turned into the element of laughter before shattering into a million pieces.

The other mares soon jumped into action with Rainbow dash speeding towards Spike and bucking him it the face sending him flying into the clouds but as Spike regained control of himself while in flight Fluttershy appeared and rammed into him at high speed before disappearing into the clouds and doing it again and again until Spike seemed to be getting thrown around by some invisible force.

"Now!" Suddenly Spikes fist lashed out and collided with Fluttershy's jaw sending his flying towards Applejack at a break neck pace. Applejack tried to rush to catch Fluttershy only to have spike's fist smash into her stomach and be sent flying before Spike appeared in her flight path and then kick her in the back sending her flying again in a different direction causing her to collided with Fluttershy sending them both smashing into the side of a stone house as both the elements of kindness and honesty shatter.

Rainbow dash suddenly loomed from the sky easily attaining a sonic rainboom and turning to become level with the ground as she charged Spike who began sprinting towards Rarity as she cast a spell that increased Rainbow Dash's speed 10 fold as she sped towards Spike who had just gotten mere inches away from Rarity but right before Rainbow could hit him Spike turned into a wall of flame which rainbow dash sped through and slammed head to head with Rarity.

As Spike watched them collide and smash through several houses as a result he was glad he got everyone to temporarily evacuate ponyville under the pretense that there might still be dragons around. Using his super speed Spike checked over Celestia and the othe 5 mares and saw that they were relatively unharmed and let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

However as soon as he turned around he was enveloped in a blast of unimaginable power and he knew immediately that Twilight was the caster of this spell and if he didn't hurry he was as good as dead

**_Flashback_**

"Spike you are the dragon god inside you is the capacity for evil destruction and death but inside you is also an even greater capacity for love friendship happiness and good. Remember to walk the path you see fit." Spoke Harmony as he taught Spike "but remember there is one who can destroy you one who can kill you and that is your dragon mother the one who hacked your egg"

Spike finally spoke "So your saying Twilight can kill me?" "Yes she can and she maybe will, listen i know you care about her and she cares about you but your my friend so promise me you'll at least be careful"Pleaded Harmony "I promise"

**_Present time_**

Spike was beginning to weaken his flesh was charred black the skin between his wing fingers was gone and he could feel his memories Harmony slipping from his mind he had to think fast and do something fast!

Spike forced his burning flesh to push back against the beam as he materialized his lance and channeled all the power he could muster into it and then in one powerful throw he forced it through Twilights beam and right at her crown.

As Spike rolled across the ground he caught a glimpse of the element of magic shatter and Twilight sent flying by the shockwave that resulted from it as Spike began to slide into unconsciousness he could feel Harmony's life force return to him he had suceeded, but he couldn't shake the feeling that a storm was brewing and the worst was yet to come.

As Celestia and the former bearers of the elements of Harmony came to a certain someone decided to make his presence known "Well it seems this went much better for me that i previously anticipated" As the 8 mares turned they saw none other than Discord kneeling over Spike's unmoving body poking it with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"So the dragon god is dead i have to say that this was an unexpected but very welcome turnout." Said Discord ''What do you mean dead?" Shouted Twilight "It's very simple dragon mother, haven't you ever wondered why the balance is kept between dragon generations what keeps the strong young dragons from taking over and killing the weakened old dragons the answer is simple you see a bond forms between the one who hatches the dragon egg and the dragon within it means that the dragon cannot harm the one who hatched it but the one who hatched it can easily kill the dragon. That is the dragon mother and seeing that you hatched Spike i'd say your his dragon mother. It's kinda like the saying 'i brought you in to this world and i can take you out of it' "

Discord then turned his head and stared down at Spike in false sympathy "poor little thing was done for the moment that magic blast hit him but he still persisted and destroyed the elements of Harmony. Do you know the origin of the elements, no, okay i'll tell you. You see there was once an alicorn named Harmonious and we fought often he sought to rid the world of me because i was so evil and upset the balance but in our final battle i laid a curse upon him his powers over harmony were split between 6 different gems that would slowly suck away his life force and kill him and thus the elements of harmony were created."

the eyes of the 8 mares widened as they listened to Discords story but even so Discord continued to speak "However when it seemed like i could just wait it out then come long the goddesses of the sun and moon and used the elements to imprison me and it worked evermore in my favor. Each time the elements are used they bring Harmony closer to death but little Spike here caught on to my plans when they were nearing completion i only needed the elements to be used one more time but then he tried to destroy them before my plan could bare fruit but it seems he was a second to late thanks to you Twilight."

"That blast not only killed the one being who could beat me but it used up the last of Harmony's power meaning he's dead as well so there's no one left to stop me unfortunately for you and your friends however"

Just then Discord began to channel an immense amount of power into his hands forming a dark ball of energy between them. "I don't like to take chances with things so i'll have to kill you Oh and Twilight don't worry i know how you always wanted to make your mark in the history books so don't worry about that what you should be worried about in how you'll be remembered. **_I'll make sure you're forever remembered as the one who murdered the dragon god._**

(Read in dragon-ball z announcer voice please)

As discord prepares to kill the 8 mares what of the supposedly dead Spike and Harmony is all hope really lost or is the fight just beginning find out next time on my little pony the DRAGON GOD.


	9. End of Discord

**_Chapter 9 first off i'll try to start making the chapters longer  
Second a war in coming and Harmony will fight_**

As the ball of dark energy in Discords hands began to pulsate the 8 mares were slowly growing more terrified. Discord soon allowed the ball to travel away from his hands and it went forward about two feet before stopping but then Discord's hands shot out and the ball turned into a giant energy beam headed straight for the eight mares but then Spike's lance landed in front of them splitting the attack and sending the two halves in different directions.

"You really like to hear yourself talk don't you?" Said Spike as he finally began to rise to his feet while Discord turned to face him. "Impossible your dead!" Shouted Discord "The terms of my death were greatly exaggerated." Answered Spike calmly. Utilizing his speed once again Spike moved behind Discord putting himself between the eight mares and Discord as he quickly pulled the jousting lance from the ground.

"So we fighting or what?" Asked Spike coyly. Soon Discord swallowed his shock and turned to face Spike before immediately firing an even bigger energy blast at Spike only for him to stab it with the tip of his lance and blast it back at Discord who was forced to dodge as the blast rocketed back at him even faster then he'd sent it.

"How bout this!" Discord shouted as he began launching an ever increasing number of energy volleys at Spike first it was dozens then hundreds then thousands then millions but Spike didn't seem to break a sweat as he defected them into to sky while smirking to himself. However this wasn't a smirk of arrogance no this was the smirk of someone with a plan.

As the energy volleys soared into the sky past the cloud bank once they reached a certain altitude they stopped and began to glow green. Spike had learned many things from Harmony in a very short time and one of those many things was how to turn energy attacks against their maker thats how he sent back the beam that Discord fired at him that was a technique that sent the blast in the opposite direction of where it was going. It was called the return to sender.

But that was only level one of the technique this was level two where unbeknownst to Discord as he deflected his attacks away Spike had mixed a little of his energy into the energy balls slowly taking the attacks over and making them his own. Soon he would pretend to be losing strength and would let himself get hit more and more until falling down and failing to get up then he would make the attack rain down on Discord like the wrath of a god, which is exactly what it was.

Spike had to thank Harmony for teaching this to him but Spike was not stupid and had a few back up strategies in case this didn't work but he knew it would Spike knew for a fact no one had ever done anything like this ever before he had used his powers to make sure of that.

Spike soon put his plan into motion letting one or two of the blast just barely graze him every now and again and then with more frequency attacks connected and Spike failed to block or dodge them and soon Spikes lance was knocked away as the energy volleys smashed into him.

Spike soon fell and attacks hit him relentlessly as he screamed in pain, the screaming wasnt an act however Spike's flesh had been deeply damaged by Twilights attack after all and it hurt like as Spike imagined having the skin ripped on your body while someone rubbed crushed glass into the muscle underneath. Spike nearly passed out, nearly however he stayed focused and was able to endure.

Discord finally stopped his attack as he had run out of energy and began to pant heavily and as wobbly on his feet he knew he would have to flee he knew he had used all his energy and wouldn't be a match for a regular pony let alone Celestia and Luna but first he decided to gloat. That was his first mistake. "You were a fool to challenge me you know that you hadn't a snowballs chance in Tartarus against me" Discord shouted as he got closer to Spike.

He started to monologue. That was his second mistake. "And as soon as i finish you off i'll start by beating your friends to death i think i'll start with the pink one it'll be great fun to break her with my own two hands!" He started threatening Spike's family and friends. That was the last mistake Discord ever made.

Spike with but a thought called down all the orbs he had sent sky high and faster than he knew it Discord was pelted with volley after volley of energy bullets that destroyed his body as he screamed in pain. Soon all the screaming stopped as Spike once again rose to his feet ignoring how his body protested to the action. Spike then went to pick up his jousting lance walking over the patch of earth were he had slain Discord and soon hefted the beautiful weapon onto his shoulder. Spike stood there while slowly accessing the damage that his rather brief fight with Discord.

Surprisingly it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be except for where the energy blast his lance had split smashed though the buildings in its path but Spike without missing a beat released a shockwave that fixed the landscape. "Hm usually i need a gesture or to gather my power before i do that but i just did that effortlessly i must be getting stronger!" While normal people would be ecstatic about getting getting stronger Spike had a feeling of apprehension at the thought of how rapidly his power was increasing.

What if this power drives a rift between him and his friends? Spike couldn't bear the thought of that so he closed his eyes and quickly shook his head back and forth in order to rid himself of these thoughts and as he opened his eyes he was met with the guilt ridden gaze of Celestia herself. Spike began to feel a little guilty himself and quickly turned away, but even without seeing it he could tell Celestia had a hurt expression on her face.

However when Spike finally noticed Rainbow Dash in front of him he began to pay more attention to his surroundings and realized he was in the middle of a circle with Celestia behind him Rainbow Dash in front of him Pinkie pie, Rarity, and Luna to his left while Applejack, Fluttershy ,and Twilight were on his right. Twilight decided to try to talk to him."Listen Spike I" "Shut it " Said Spike in a deadpanned manner.

As Spike decided he needed some space he turned away from Rainbow Dash and began to make his way past Celestia his instincts screamed to him like an opera house through a megaphone and in an instant he tackled Celestia to the side just as dozens of arrows zoomed past them.

However Rainbow Dash wasn't so lucky while the arrows were fired to hit someone as tall as Spike or Celestia a stray arrow flew lower than the rest and hit her right in the forehead and easily pierced her skull and brain matter, she was dead before she even hit the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOO" roared Spike as he watched Rainbow Dash's body fall out of his peripheral vision. Spike soon turned his head and caught sight of the ponies that had just murdered his friend, as he caught sight of them Spike used his powers to read the minds of his soon to be victims and saw that they were here because a unicorn pony had sent them a letter saying that there was a dragon in ponyville and seeing how Spike got rid of all them yesterday that means they were here for him.

Seeing through their minds Spike saw into their souls and saw no single shred remorse or sorrow over the fact they had just killed a fellow pony not even a sliver and that made Spike angry. Angrier then he had ever been. Spike shook violently as he remembered every injustice that ever happened to his friends and he began to lose it. If saw into Spikes eyes you'd see a change in them instead of the iris glowing red the whole eye became red. "Take the arrow out of her skull and get Rainbow Dash and yourselves some place away from here and throw up a barrier this is not gonna be pretty" Said Spike to the now 7 mares.

Spike's orders left no room for argument as soon Celestia picked up Rainbow Dash's body used her power to teleport the 7 mares away from the scene. Spike could feel the anger in his veins pumping through him like it was blood and he was still holding it in.

SPIKE'S MIND

In a chair sat Spike staring at a small bottle filled with red liquid and capped on tightly. This bottle contained all his draconic rage. Contrary to popular belief Spike even as a baby dragon knew how dangerous it was to lose his temper he knew from experience, once he snuck out of the library in canterlot in order to go sight seeing. Then some kids started to pick on him because he was a dragon after handling the insults with grace Spike had played it cool and began to walk away then the kid got physical.  
He pushed Spike down and began to hit him and then and there he gave into his dragon rage. He had blacked out after that but when he came to half a city block had been leveled by him. As the memories came back he had tried to turn himself in for the destruction only to get laughed at and turned away saying it was impossible for him to cause all that destruction.

However he knew he'd done it and he'd resolved to make sure it never happened again. He created the bottle to hold his rage all of it in and keep it contained, however given it was so small you would think this wasn't a well thought out plan but thats where your wrong after the first time it happened Spike noticed that every little thing made him full of rage and hatred and he began to lose it he needed a solution so what did he do he went into his mind and turned his rage into liquid and put it into a bottle.

That wasn't the end however more rage would flow into the bottle and every time it threatened to overflow Spike made the bottle bigger to contain it all soon the bottle was half empty and the size of the treehouse library he and twilight lived in and peering into the bottle he saw that Twilight was the cause of most of his rage all those times he fetched her something, rearranged the library by himself, or listen to her disregard him had added up over the years and was responsible for about 75% of the bottles contents. As you can imagine Spike always felt conflicted because of this on one hand he liked helping Twilight as well as other people but on the other hand for some reason he hated the thought of having to help others.

Only recently was when the trouble really began. After Harmony had resurrected him move than just his body mind and power grew his rage not only grew but it began to flow faster in larger quantities and with greater potency soon Spike desperately enlarged the bottle holding his rage at bay several times over until he knew for a fact that the rage had stopped flowing but by then it was filled to the brim and the bottle was easily several times larger than all of Equestria.

Spike then put a lid on the bottle and sealed it nice and tight making sure it would never get out then he shrunk the bottle down to its current meager size compressing all that rage with it but now as he stared at the bottle he saw cracks in it slowly forming on the bottle.

Spike knew what these cracks were from they were from watching the mare he loved die. Spike knew for a fact that his crush on Rarity was the worst kept secret he ever had given how obvious it was but Spike had another secret that was more well kept he was in love with Rainbow Dash. Unlike with Rarity it wasn't love at first sight but a gradual increase in feelings for the Rainbow maned mare made themselves known to Spike several times when he was alone or some times when he wasn't.

Spike would often find himself stealing glances at her when ever she was near Rarity in order to better disguise his infatuation. However when Spike saw her die he knew he could bring her back but what was the point if he couldn't save her in the first place? That set him off his rage growing ever more potent. Spike soon realized that if he didn't do something soon the bottle would shatter so he opened it up and let a few drops fall into his mouth before putting the lid back on as Spike looked down at the tiny bottle he could tell that about a third of it was gone not that it mattered Spike could easily control tat much of his rage thanks to Harmony but as he left his mind scape he knew for a fact that Rainbow dash's murderers were going to be anything but thankful.

BACK OUTSIDE SPIKE'S MIND

Spike soon returned to reality to find himself surrounded on all sides by ponies dressed just like the one who killed the mare he loved and he couldn't be happier about it they saved him the trouble of hunting them down. As they readied their weapons Spike opened his mouth and let the smoke rise out as he prepared for the battle, no the slaughter that was about to take place. As the ponies charged him Spike charged towards them and the slaughter began.

He started off by clawing his way through the first wave of enemies making sure that they wouldn't die from their wounds no he wanted them to live to suffer after all. The second wave Spike decided to break bones at least 15 each. The third wave got off easy as Spike only resorted to physical blows but they were in no way less damaging. This pattern continued for a while but Spike became bored and began to mix it up by mix-matching injuries against them.

Soon found all his enemies lying around him silently screaming in pain but very much alive, conscious, and giving him their undivided attention. "If you ever come near ponyville come in contact with anyone from ponyville or even think about coming back here i'll know i'll hunt you down and i'll finish what you started today." Declared Spike. With that threat well established Spike snapped his fingers and the dozens of ponies vanished from view and they were teleported back to where they came from.  
Once again repairing the damage made to the town Spike then teleported the residents of ponyville back into their homes just like he said he would when he was done with his search and began to make his way towards where he could sense Celestia's barrier.  
Soon Spike was right back where this whole mess had started sweet apple acres. As Spike made his way into the field he saw that Celestia had removed the arrow from Rainbow Dash's head and was waiting for him to work his magic. Spike let out a small humorless chuckle at the irony of this situation but soon walked next to Rainbow Dash and used his flames to revive her.

As Rainbow Dash opened her eyes she locked gazes with Spike's now back to normal emerald green eyes before being pulled into his arms in a happy affectionate embrace like he had with Zecora but this one was much longer and Spike was shaking as a number of different emotions rippled through him however once again this moment was again interrupted by a certain Alicorn clearing his throat.

Seeing Harmony's arrival Spike awkwardly and reluctantly let go of Rainbow dash in order to better greet his friend. Spike soon wolf whistled getting a new look at Harmony as he had changed when he got back to full power now he was just as tall as Spike and Celestia and his mane and tail was still there usual color however it had a new black color stripe running through it.

"Your look good but are you back to full power?" Stated then asked Spike. Harmony just smirked and let his power rise to full strength as a tornado of different colors surrounded his body shot into the sky. Spike smirked as he got his answer and soon a tornado of emerald flame surrounded him. "So what do ya say, one for old times sake?" "Sure."  
With that Spike and Harmony launched into the sky Harmony soaring overhead while Spike stood on a cloud and the sky shook with force as they exchanged blow after blow with the winning hit apparently sending Harmony smashing into the ground. "Good one spike but you'll need to try harder to beat me" yelled Harmony as he rose completely unharmed, not even a stray strand on hair or any dirt on his never mind the fact that the crater he made on impact with the ground was easily at least 40 feet deep.

WITH CELESTIA AND THE OTHERS

Everyone watched in awe as the two gods fought displaying power that put Celestia and Luna to shame made them seem weak by comparison like a tiny filly before a full grown dragon. You may ask yourself how can they see this without getting closer well its simple the four mares that could use magic whipped up a special little portal allowing the 8 mares present to watch from afar but they weren't the only ones watching every pony in ponyville had stopped what they were doing after seeing the two tornados appear out of nowhere.

WITHIN AN UNKNOW CHAMBER

"Is he the one its really him?" Spoke an unknown voice "Yes he is" Spoke a voice hastily. "Then bring him to me"

WITH SPIKE AND HARMONY

As dragon and alicorn fought they couldn't shake the chill that ran up their respective spines as they clashed again and wordlessly communicated once more and their eyes said many different things enough to have a five hour long talk in nothing but a series of quick glances of eye contact. However they soon got tired of being so silent and even in the midst of what one could say was mortal kombat they were still pleasantly chatting.

WITH CELESTIA AND THE OTHERS

"What are they saying i see their lips moving but i cant hear them!" Shouted Rainbow Dash in exasperation "wait i know!" Twilight suddenly spoke wordlessly she cast a spell "There now we can hear them!" "So its a deal then?" Said Spike "Yeah it is but only if you beat me. Anyway on another note when are you going to confess to that mare you love?" Said Harmony as the 8 mares listened on in peaked interest. Spike for his part only face faulted for a second before resuming the fight while harmony kept talking.  
"How'd i know? Spike I'm the grim reaper in my line of work people have bared their souls before me so many times i can easily tell what lies in a persons soul with ease and seeing into yours i see how much you love her and looking into her soul i can tell she feels the same way."

As Harmony paused to dodge one of Spike's fiercer attacks everyone looked over to Rarity who for her part wore confusion on her face like a second skin but then everyone heard Spike finally talk so they whirled back around to hear hear him. "You really think she feels the same way?"

As Harmony nodded Spike's smile grew so large it threatened to split his face. "Alright then i'll tell her how i feel right when were done with this and sense i don't want to wait i think we should finish this ALL IN ONE GO! Then I confess i bet she'll be so surprised." As Spike and Harmony prepared their final attacks Luna could hear Rainbow Dash mutter a barely audibly "don't bet on it" and Luna knew the tone in her voice was something she recognized all to well, bitter jealousy.

She was soon snapped out of her musing as the two attacks met and the mares created a barrier to shield themselves from the shockwave that ripped through the area lest they be sent flying by it. As the shockwave ended the 8 mares locked to the viewing portal only for an image of Spike and Harmony standing behind them with goofy smiles planted on their faces.

The 8 mares embarrassingly turned around to see the duo's smiles had turned into smirks of equal goofiness. "You know its not nice to spy on people." Mockingly scolded Harmony. Then spike decided to add his two bits. "Also could you turn back around the view was nice the way it was." The mare soon all blushed red at the boldness of Spike's statement as Spike began to walk towards Rarity everyone that was ready to hear Spike confession was shocked when he just walked past her and straight up to Rainbow Dash and kneeled so that they were at eye level and staring directly at each other.

"Listen i-i finally worked up to courage to say this to you even though i should have said this a long time ago." Rainbow Dash for her part just rolled her eyes and thought Spike was going to say she was cool or something of that nature but she payed attention anyway and then she heard what Spike had said and her eyes widened as only three words registered to her mind. "I LOVE YOU"

And thats that chapter i hope to start making them longer but that means i'll update less frequently but i figure if you get more band for you buck then i'd like to make that sacrifice.  
As always send feedback


	10. Powers restored,The tears of the reaper

THE DRAGON GOD HAS RETURNED IVE BEEN TRYING TO GET THIS DONE SINCE FOREVER BUT YOU KNOW HOW IT IS THINGS COME UP AND YOU CANT HELP THAT BUT NOW IM BACK AND HOPEFULLY BETTER THAN EVER. I HOPE YOU LIKE BACKSTORIES BECAUSE NOW YOU'LL LEARN OF HAMONY'S AND A LITTLE SOMETHING ABOUT PERSONALLY MY TWO FAVORITE PRINCESS'S

the mare 6 and the goddesses get newer and greater powers.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Rainbow Dash processed Spike's words and before anyone saw it coming she brought her lips forward and kissed Spike who for his part sat frozen like a statue as his brain seamed to decide for itself to just stop working and let his kneel there like an idiot.

Fortunately or unfortunately Rainbow Dash separated her lips from Spike's and backed away slightly shocked at her own actions and giggling at the dumb far off look on Spike's face. Spike kept this look until he snapped back to reality by the sound of Harmony's barely suppressed snickering. Spike then quickly stood and spun on his heel glaring at Harmony as his face turned a very dark red. "What's so funny!" Shouted Spike in utter embarrassment. Harmony wiped a stray tear that threatened to fall and answered mockingly.

"Oh nothing almighty dragon god i shall not concern you with such trivial matters as i can tell that you have other matters on your mind if your blushing visage is any indicater." Spike's face turned even redder at Harmony's verbal jab before Harmony began to laugh even harder almost falling over yet some how retained his balance as well as his graceful poster. Sighing in resignation Spike simply walked up by Harmony with his head down his eyes closed and his stance relaxed before smacking Harmony upside the head.

" Can we please get back down to business." Sighed Spike. Harmony nearly started laughing again but suppressed the need to and schooled his features immediately and motioned for the eight mares to before them before speaking. "Its come to my attention that because of there destruction you have lost the powers the elements granted you as well that the two goddesses in front of us are not much more powerful than an ordinary pony so as agreed by our bet Spike has elected that i restore your powers and increase the power you already possess."

"You can do that" Shouted Pinkie Pie excitedly. Harmony gave a slow but sure nod and then began to flare his powers causing six tethers of energy to shoot out and envelop the mane 6 while Spike lifted his arms up and began silently chanting as green flames trailed from him to the ground and enveloped Celestia and Luna. By the time both had finished they were lightly panting like one would after a simple jog but smiling none the less at how they had succeeded none the less.

"I don't really feel any diff-" before Celestia could finish her statement Spike appeared in front of her and lashed out with a right hook to the face only for Celestia to duck under it with ease. Bringing her head back up she was met with Spike's left fist colliding with her skull, but instead of being sent flying or even flinching Celestia was shocked to realize the attack didn't even hurt. "See you have gotten stronger that first hit was so fast it would've put Nightmare Moon down for at least a week and the second hit would've caved in her skull." Stated Spike proudly. " But don't think that means you stand a chance against me or Harmony you're going to need practice in order to fully utilize and increase your power and that goes for all of you as well" Said Spike turning deadly serious while walking back to his original position.

"Listen and listen well starting tomorrow we will meet at the library to begin you training in order to better utilize and create new ways to use your new powers and become stronger by the end of this training you will each easily be just as strong as me or harmony and i wont take no for an answer is that clear!?" Getting a collective nod Spike's demeanor relaxed and he let out a breath of relief.

"Well now that thats taken care off i'll see you guys later i'm gonna go find a place to sleep" said Spike over his shoulder as his began walking away only to stop when Twilight ran out in front of him spouting. "Where are you going your supposed to live with me at the library." As casual at it appeared Harmony easily saw the nervousness in Spike's posture as he took a step back to put some room between Twilight and himself. "Heh heh well accident or not you did almost kill me so i don't really feel all that safe being near you sooo bye!" with that Spike teleported away to who knows were but he was gone.

Seeing the ever mounting guilt on Twilights face Harmony quickly made his way past her and establishing eye contact and communication with only a sideways glance but Twilight seemed to get the message and her mood quickly brightened. Casting another sideways glance this time towards Rainbow dash he gave a subtle motion for her to follow after him. After walking in silence for a few minutes Harmony stopped to glance over his shoulder to look towards Raindow dash and motioned for her to look up.

Taking the hint Rainbow dash stared up only to see a large cloud above but upon closer inpection saw what appeared to be a black triangle coming out of it looking over to Harmony she saw him smirk and give her a quick nod before spreading his wings and shooting into the clouds at a speed that left her in slight awe. Gathering her resolve Rainbow Dash attempted to use her newly restored powers to shoot straight up to the cloud but being more powerful than she thought she over shot and before she knew it she slammed right through the cloud with her head poking out the top of it.

Wordlessly Spike reached and grabbed her foreleg and pulled her all the way through and sat her down next to himself without anymore than a sideways glance. Once again gathering her resolve Rainbow dash finally spoke. "Um Spike i have a question." Quickly Spike turned to lay his side on as he waited for her to continue. "Why me, i mean for the longest time I thought you were head over heels for Rarity not me."

Spike turned to her and gave her a warm smile. "I guess i've loved you from the minute i first saw you though it wasn't obvious to me. Rarity was just a fading thing but i never felt the need to change the dynamic between us or to change my dynamic with you either. However after all this after how so much has changed in so short a time i felt the need to at least make my feelings known." Spike explained waiting for her response.

"But you don't know anything about me." Stated Rainbow dash a little faster and dejected than she meant to. Spike smile grew wider and he simply moved from his laying position to sit up and stare at her. "Well i'd like to change that fact"

AT THE LIBRARY

Having returned to the tree house library Twilight was soon greeted by a flash of light than signaled she had a guest. Slowly making her way down the stairs she was soon face to face with Harmony Who was carrying a massive book bag over his back. Wishing to preserve her hospitality Twilight began with the usual pleasantries. "Would you like some tea and may i ask why your here?" Quickly nodding no Harmony then lifted the book-bag over his shoulder and placed it on the table next to him as he faintly heard it creaking under the weight, he would use that to his advantage.

"I came because Spike asked me to drop off a few things that he wasn't able to grab when we left for canterlot and i have a request i'd like you to hear." Spoke Harmony in a neutral tone. "Alright then lets hear it" spoke Twilight.

WITH SPIKE AND RAINBOW DASH 10 MINUTES LATER

"Thats why i dropped out of flight school and eventually moved to ponyville and became weather manager" finished Rainbow Dash reaching the end of her story as she waited for Spike's response she had an ever increasing level of anxiety and dread over just what it would be. Spike for his part picked up on this and quickly gave a goofy response in order to dispel the mood. "I never knew cake, a mouse, a wheel of cheese, and a spork could do that to a pony's face." Spike's answer got the desired effect and the tension quickly bled away leaving a much more pleasant and tolerable mood.

"Alright now that I've heard your story id like to tell you one of mine" Noticing he had her full attention Spike began his tale. "this is the story of my confrontation with alucorious.

AT THE LIBRARY

Twilight stared at the spot where Harmony was just a few moments ago as anger swelled up inside her. 'WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!' she shouted in her mind as her magic flared. Books began to throw themselves across the room as the invisible winds that carried them around picked up and increased their howling.

WITH SPIKE AND RAINBOW DASH

"That's an awesome story i cant believe it!" Shouted Rainbow dash elated by Spike's tale while it was short it was epic and humorous despite how serious it was It was a perfect story. "Listen Rainbow dash i'd love to keep talking but i have to go. Like i said and the way you came up here further proves my point you guys need training you're immensely more powerful than when you fought me and without it you very well could cause all sorts of trouble." Rainbow dash look a little saddened by his tone so Spike did the unexpected and brought her into a tight hug as his hand subtly began to glow green.

"I know i cant fight your battles for you and i cant be everywhere at once but i promise you i do truly love you and i will always be there for you even if only in spirit." With tat Spike released the hug and teleported away leaving Rainbow Dash alone to contemplate his words unaware that now her cutie mark had changed it now sported a green stripe inbetween the blue and yellow one.

THE LIBRARY

Spike teleported into the library only to be nearly decapitated by a giant flying book before he caught it in his hand with a visible grimace. As Spike's presence became known the chaos in the library stopped as Twilight turned around to catch sight of Spike staring at her like he he just smelled the inside of an old shoe. However Spike soon stopped and put the book down only to notice the bloody palm his hand had become.

Twilight immediately rushed over and wrapped her forelegs around Spike and pulled him into a hug not noticing him grimace from the touch. "I'm so glad to see you i thought you weren't coming back." Spike pulled away from the hug his back crying out in relief from the lack of contact. "Okay Twilight first what and second why would you think that?" Asked Spike. Taking a shaky slow breathe. "Alright it all started when Harmony came over.

FLASHBACK TWILIGHT AND HARMONY

"I want you to stay away from Spike." Stated Harmony as he began to leave through the library door "no!" Was Twilights curt reply. Harmony abruptly stopped and Twilight saw his body tense and shake in what to her seemed like barely repressed rage. Unknown to Twilight however Harmony had a huge smirk on his face and was shaking from laughter things were going exactly as he planned and now he needed to quickly compose himself.

'Now on to phase two.' Thought Harmony, quickly putting on his best poker face Harmony quickly turned and sped towards Twilight smashing foreheads with her not hard enough to hurt her after all since he restored her power he had made her much stronger than she was before but at best she could only **_contend_** with him she definitely couldn't beat him. He got the reaction he wanted when he saw that while she didn't back down or flinch her knees buckled slightly from the force of the blow.

'Perfect' thought Harmony "what was that" said Harmony in a dangerous low voice as he let his power erupt in a powerful but contained manor. The pressure of the room seemed to increase a hundred fold and Twilight suddenly felt heavier and one of the tables in the room collapsed. With their foreheads still touching she began to press her head harder against his staring at him defiantly. "I said no!" Shouted back Twilight "is THAT SO!" shouted Harmony suddenly all the pressure in the room compacted around Twilight and she was forced to the ground by the pressure.

The fear and the pressure was unlike anything Twilight had ever felt it was like he was ripping her to pieces, like he was chewing on her heart as he choked her to death. Just as quickly as the pressure came it went leaving Twilight a shaky but slowly rising heap of fear humiliation and rage. "KNOW THIS MORTAL YOU WILL SO AS I SAY OR YOU WILL LEARN WHY YOU KIND REALLY FEARS THE REAPER." with that Harmony was gone.

PRESENT TIME

Twilight expected Spike to have a bunch of different reactions she expected him to be angry she expected him to be comforting she expected him to so out find Harmony and kick his flank what she didnt expect was for him to start laughing. "Twilight i hate to tell you this but you've been duped." Twilight's head shot up as she looked up at his incredulously but before she could say anything Spike stopped her by making the shh gesture and raising three fingers. "Three reasons, one why use the royal canterlot voice instead of the reaper voice that instilled so much fear into the likes of nightmare moon. Two why come here and meet up with you here rather than saying it out right?" Spike asked rhetorically.

Twilight stopped to consider his reasoning which was solid and logical, but seemed to be missing something. "Okay i understand that but whats the third reason?" Spike smirked and put on a display of rising threateningly from the floor and allowing darkness to hide him showing nothing but red glowing eyes. "Because if he tried that on you for real i'd kick his ass." Spike said simply. With a pulse of power the shadows faded and the table repaired itself.

Noticing the book on top of it Spike walked over to it and picked it up before handing it to Twilight. "Here read this i know you'll like it." Twilight looked at the book nervously. "What is it?" Spike smirked but remained cryptic. "Read it and find out But right now i need to go take care of some things." As Spike left Twilight opened the book and stared at it like a deer caught in headlights. "N-No way"

WITH SPIKE

Spike walked as each step became harder and harder to make as pain coursed through him but he held it back as he made his way towards the meeting place. "Everything ready?" "Ya" came a voice from the darkness. "Good" and with that Spike reared his head back and roared in pain as the landscape flattened under the pressure of his power and he allowed his body to go berserk smashing the landscape and thrashing around in agony.

UNKNOWN CHAMBER

"This creature is the one to defeat HIM it looks like nothing more than a wild crazy beast thrashing about like that." A voice said distastefully before a hoof slammed into his face. "You will be silent, you disgust me surely even you can't be that cruel and apathetic to something in that much pain look at him to even hurt him it must be a level of pain that even Tartarus cant compete with and yet look at how he thrashes about." another voice spoke with unusual amounts on compassion. "He will defeat HIM and we shall help him do so." After a moment on pause the leader spoke. "Bring him to me"

WITH SPIKE

Harmony breathed a sigh of relief as Spike's body stopped it's berserker rampage and fell to the ground with a soft thud. This was troubleing Spike only had these episodes of pain when his power was undergoing forceful reconstitution something that only happened when power lost due to injury, illness, or even a curse returned to fast for the body to handle unless the body was healed with the aid of an outside source and only outside source that could heal Spike from the injuries done by his dragon mother was the hiringu springs.

The power of the springs was incredible it's beautiful waters instantly purified all sickness pain injury and fatigue from all sources. It wasn't perfect however, in order to maintain itself the springs drew power from the lands they appeared in and in only a few centuries time the land would become barren and the springs would fade from this mortal coil. 'I don't even know if there are any left in Equestria let alone the rest of the world even with my strength returned to me I'll have to search for possibly years to find them but if there's one I will find it I wont let Spike suffer like this' Harmony thought with conviction.

Harmony shoved those thoughts aside as he laid done next to Spike and used his magic to lift Spike up and rested his head on his back while he arranged Spike's body to a comfortable position and lowered it back to the ground gently. Harmony owned Spike more than he would ever know he had given him the thing Harmony hadn't had in years, friendship. Harmony let out sad hollow chuckles as tears streamed down his at the irony of his life and suffering.

Here he was many things, one of the first gods to ever exist, one of the most powerful gods second only to Alicornious himself, the grimreaper, the gatekeeper of heaven, the vanguard of the gates of Tartarus, and the very embodiment of the power of friendship an abstract concept but one of the most powerful forces in all of creation and he had not a friend in the world to call his own. Instead he had nothing but enemies even his fellow gods despised him, at first he never knew why he was only doing his job as grim-reaper and the mortals seemed to like him well enough.

He had done his job well he had helped them find peace and satisfaction with the lives they had lived, the deeds they accomplished the people they'd known and all they had done in life and then he would take them away to their final place of happiness. That was he came to possess the name Harmony. Thats when it all came crashing down, once during a meeting among all the gods two goddesses Solaris the sun goddess and Yueliang the moon goddess were being reprimanded by alicornious for the balance between the sun and the moon was not as alicornious had intended.

He had tried to defend them saying that Alicornious had not been specific enough and that his instructions were flawed and contradictory which they were but he was struck down by his fellow gods. They said he had gone to far out of line and had to be dealt with. They'd begun to combine their powers in order to do something to him at the time he knew not what but he knew be it banishment or imprisonment this was the end for him so he closed his eyes and waited for his end.

However the end never came and he had opened his eyed not knowing what to expect but what he saw would forever haunt him, he saw Solaris and Yueliang lying dead at his hoofs. That moment he realized a great many things, one that they had protected him, two that the reason his fellow gods hated him no feared him was because he was death and even gods could die, three that the people who could have been his friends were gone forever and he'd never see them again.

Harmony looked back on that day as the day he lost a part of his heart as if suddenly he had a giant hole through it and in his grief his rage he attacked his fellow gods. The battle was short but brutal as Harmony tore through them one after another till he was the last one standing and then he realized where he was, the mortal plain. Sometime during the battle they had crossed over into it and all the worlds mortals had watched as they fought.

It was then a mortal cried out one single word that hurt Harmony deeper than any knife, blow or magic ever could. Monster. That one word broke his heart and brought Harmony to tears. So he ran he didn't know how far he went to but he ran as far as his exhausted body could take him until he collapsed and then he laid there and did the only thing he could do he cried. It was then he was found by Discord the abomination created by the battle between Harmony and his fellow gods he had explained rather gleefully his plan to throw the world into eternal chaos.

It was then Harmony made it his mission to stop the abomination that was Discord, they had fought many times but it was after his final battle with Discord that Harmony's heart broke a second time. When Discord was on the verge of defeat he casted a curse that forcibly removed most of his power from him and divided it into six pieces, but Harmony used all his strength and will to send these pieces away to safety till they could find another wielder But then he collapsed from the effort.

When he recovered and regained consciousness he knew not how much time had passed but he knew from his surroundings that Discord had at least partially succeeded in his goal of everlasting chaos. Then however a sight greeted his that he never thought he'd see two alicorns wielding his power using it to defeat Discord and trapping him in stone! Better yet he recognized the two alicorn that did the deed it was Solaris and Yueliang they were alive! Despite his weakened body Harmony rushed to meet them but stopped cold when he heard Yueliang call Solaris something odd, she had called her Celestia.

Harmony's fragile heart shattered a second time that day at the realization. If Solaris was answering to anything other that her original name the one she had given herself no less then she obviously had no memory of her former life of her former name and worse still no memory of him. Again brought to tears Harmony turned and ran away yet again. Ever since then Harmony thought he would never know true happiness ever again That is until he met HER. 'Nooo!' thought Harmony shaking his head vigorously and wiping away the tears and forcing the memories away.

No more wallowing in sadness, no thoughts of the past and certainly no thoughts about HER. The pain of the past would stay there the past what mattered was the present the here and now and now he had a friend one that cared for him and needed him. Turning around and staring at Spike, Harmony made a silent vow he'd help Spike no matter what. 'I Promise' With that Harmony drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT MOURNING

Harmony awoke the next mourning to the sight of Spike silently training to master his jousting lance. Upon noticing his friend awake Spike greeted him and they began to make their way to the library. However along the path Harmony stopped and after a few steps Spike turned around to see why. "Spike" Spoke Harmony hesitantly. SPIKE:"Ya?" HARMONY:"thank you for being my friend." SPIKE: "Heh no problem" and with that the two gods the two friends began making their way to ponyville enjoying the comfortable silence between them but it didn't last as soon as ponyville was in sight they increased their speed there were mares on need of training after-all.

THIS WAS MADE TO BE A LITTLE BITTER SWEET OF A CHAPTER AND IT WAS REALLY HARD TO GET RIGHT BUT I PUT ALOT OF EFFORT INTO IT RIGH AND EVEN CRIED A FEW TIMES WHEN WRITING HARMONY'S BACKSTORY AND THIS CHAPTERS THE LONGEST SO FAR BECAUSE OF ITS INCLUSION. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT UNDERSTAND WHY THE WORD CONTEND IS HIGHLIGHTED ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN

for those of you who dont understand in terms of fighting strength in order to contend or stand a chance against someone you have to be one fourth their strength as a bare minimum otherwise the fight is one sided heres an example in dragonball z before fighting nappa goku's power level is said to be OVER 9000 compared to nappa's cannon power level of 6000 and goku spend most of the fight winning with ease but its clear to see no matter how effortlessly he does it he still did what he could to avoid nappa's attacks.

Showing that even though nappa was only two thirds as strong as goku he was still a serious threat to him. This means that if Twilight can contend with Harmony she and the rest of the former bearers of the elements of Harmony have at the very least possess power equal to about one fourth of Harmony's full power.


End file.
